Digimon 03
by DigitalGirl562
Summary: Me and my friend Liv are writing this. It still has the 02 season digidestned, but they meet two know ones as well. An old enemy also returns with some suprises. Please R+R!^_^
1. New Digidestined

Manda: Hey peoples! I hope you enjoy our story! And…  
  
Liv: We do not own Digimon. I wish we did. Then the ending would be so much better!  
  
Manda: You got that right. Well let's get on with the story. ^_^  
  
Chapter 1: New Digidestined  
  
"Man! I love the weekend! Its so relaxing." Davis says lying down in the grass. The digidestined, including Tai and Matt, were relaxing in the digital world. (A/N: BTW this story takes place after Malomyotismon). "Of course you like the weekend Davis, there's no school." Ken said flatly.  
  
"And your point is? Why you like school" Davis said with a smile.  
  
"No, I never said that. I'm just saying that you like any day that either has to do with soccer or no school."  
  
Everyone laughed a little. Then they all heard a beeping noise. It was there digivices/D-3's. They saw 2 more signals on it. One white and one purple. "I guess we have some new digidestined." Tai pointed out. But right when he said this they heard a big crash and a shockwave hit. This caused everyone to hit the ground. Matt looked up and saw a digimon; it was headed towards the 2 new digidestined! "You guys, a digimon is going to attack the new digidestined!  
  
Meanwhile . . .  
  
Two girls were laying on the ground unconscious. They started to stir and wake up.  
  
"Whoa dude, what happened" One of them said her hand rubbing her head.  
  
"I dunno," the other said. By the way, who are you?"  
  
"Oh, my name is Amanda. And yours."  
  
"Livia, but you can call me Liv." Then Amanda really got a good look at her.  
  
"Wait a minute did you say Liv? From Brazil?" She asked.  
  
Liv nodded. Then her face brightened. "Amanda! Is that really you! Oh my god" They got up and hugged eachother. Amanda was wearing black pants; a plain white shirt with a black collar shirt that the sleeves were ¾ length and was not buttoned up. She was also wearing black cowboy type boots that her jeans covered. She has dark brown hair in 2 low braids and her bangs were pure white and went down to her cheeks. She also had brown gloves like Kari's but only went to her wrist. Livia had black jeans with a pink T- shirt, pink boots (Like what Sakura had in that one ep. With the Thunder card) and black bike gloves. Her hair too, was partly white (Like Rogue's from X-Men) but her hair was just regular brown. Her hair was up in a ponytail that was tied with a pink ribbon.  
  
"Well you're the real cowgirl here, aren't you?" Liv said with a chuckle.  
  
"So, I like this outfit, even though I wasn't wearing this before I got here, uh . . . where ever here is."  
  
That's when they noticed that they actually weren't on there computers talking to eachother through MSN. So they decided to look around, when . . .  
  
"RRRRROOOOOOOAAAAARRRRRRRRR!" Was heard. They both turned around a saw a huge red-beetle looking thing. It was headed straight for them! Liv grabbed Amanda by the arm and pulled her into a run with her. "Eww! I hate bugs!" Livia said while running.  
  
"Come on you guys, were almost there!" Davis yelled who was on top of Raidramon. Kari, Tai and Agumon were on Nefertimon, TK, Cody and Armadillomon were on Pegasusmon, Matt was riding Garurumon, Stingmon was holding Ken, and Yolei was on Aquilamon. Stingmon and Garurumon suggested they go ahead since they are faster. They agreed and Matt and Ken with there digimon went ahead. When they got there they saw Livia and Amanda cornered by the digimon. "It's Kuwagamon!" Matt yelled. "I remember him, C'mon Stingmon let's show him what were made of." Garurumon yelled. Matt and Ken got off their digimon to wait for the others and keep an eye on their digimon. Stingmon and Garurumon started to fight Kuwagamon, they had an advantage but then Kuwagamon got a better idea and went past them and out to Livia and Amanda! "Garurumon! Get the girls! Stingmon try and hold Kuwagamon until the girls are safe!" Matt yelled. Davis and the other finally got there and also fought Kuwagamon, which was a big help. Garurumon got past Kuwagamon when Stingmon and the other digimon.  
  
"Get on, I won't hurt you" Garurumon said lowering himself. The girls didn't need to be told twice, and got on. Garurumon then jump over Kuwagamon and told the digimon to destroy it. They all launched their attacks and destroyed Kuwagamon. Then all of the sudden to digimon popped out and landed on Amanda knocking her off Garurumon. Livia fell too, when she tried to hold on to Amanda, Amanda's weight made Livia fall off. Garurumon de-digivolved, like the other digimon. Amanda sat up and saw a little gray dog like thing sitting on her lap. It was gray all over except for its muzzle, which was white, and it had big yellow eyes, and long ears that were erect. The ends of the ears hung down to its muzzle. It's tail was long too, like a whip. It started jumping up and down. "Hi Amanda, I'm Baltmon your new friend." Amanda managed to hold it even though it was still trying to jump. "My . . . friend?" She looked at the others. Out of nowhere, from the brushes, a little wild cat jumped to Livia's lap. It had beautiful emerald eyes, it was brown with purple spots and with tears marks on its eyes. Her chest and belly were white. It had a long striped tail and it smiled to Livia. "Hi Livia, I'm Jaguarmon, your digimon partner. I've been waiting for you for a long time!" said the wildcat creature, as Livia looked at Jaguarmon totally confused. "Alright! That's it! I must have fallen asleep in my computer room and I'm dreaming I'm meeting my American friend, and we are in an another dimension with horrible giant buts and another talking creatures. I WANNA WAKE UP!" Yelled Livia in panic. "Calm down Liv, inhale, exhale. Now if you were dreaming, then I would be too. But we can't dream the same dream, so this real." Said Amada slowly. Now they were really confused. Matt then broke the silence. "Are you two ok?" asked Matt "What's going on and how the hell did we get here?" asked Livia even more panicky to Matt. "Calm down, there's know need for yelling. But do you have a digivice?" Asked Gabumon to the girls. "What's a digivice?" asked Amanda becoming even more confused than she was. Baltmon took the white D-3 from Amanda's belt with his tail and gave it to her. "This is your digivice, a white D-3." Said Baltmon as Amanda took it. "And this is your purple D3, Liv." Said Jaguarmon as Livia picked her purple D3.  
  
Then Amanda's and Liv's D-3 started beeping and showed 2 more signals on it, one white and one purple. "What do these signals mean?" asked Livia confused. Amanda and Liv got up and introduced themselves. "Well, let's tell who we all are so we know. My name is Livia Valle but call me Liv. I'm from Brazil too." Livia said.  
  
"And my name is Amanda Chakur, from California, America." The others introduced themselves to Amanda and Liv. Then Davis brought up a question.  
  
"How do you guys already know eachother if one of you lives in America and the other Brazil? I don't get it."  
  
"Well Davis have you ever heard of the Internet, and a little thing called chatting?" Amanda said sarcastically. Everyone laughed and Davis just blushed. "Well you don't have to be sarcastic about it." Davis pointed out.  
  
"Well, I can be sarcastic if I want, plus it's true we met eachother through the Internet."  
  
"I see you understand those things, so, what do these signals means?" asked Livia as Yolei checked her D3. "It must be digi-eggs. Let's follow the signals." Said Yolei as Amada came over to Livia and whispering something in her ear. "Can we trust these guys?" asked Amanda to Livia. She whispered back. " I guess we have no choice. We have to trust them if we want to get out from this world alive." Said Livia worried to Amanda as they began to follow the digidestined. They got in a cave and entered on it. Deep in the cave, they saw two digi-eggs. One was black and silver with a symbol of a crescent moon inside of a star. The another one was white and yellow with a symbol of a circle with three leafs (like the symbol on the Book of Shadows from the show Charmed). Then, Livia gets the digi-egg with the symbol a crescent moon inside of a star. Then it began to glow as well as Jaguarmon.  
  
"Jaguarmon armor digivolve to...PANTERAMON- the Feline Guardian of Dreams!"  
  
Jaguarmon now became a hug panther with large butterfly wings. She was wearing a chest armor just like of Pegasusmon but it was silver wit the crest of Dreams on it. She was wearing a silver mask ver similar of Flamedramon. It had bracelets on her front and back legs. "J-Jaguarmon? What – what happened?" asked Livia totally confused. "I am Panteramon, I armor digivolve from Jaguarmon with the digi-egg of dream. With my sleep dust that came on my wings I can put my enemies asleep. With my scarlet beam that come out from my mouth I can make my enemies in pieces." Said Panteramon. "I guess it's my turn now." Said Amanda as she was picking up the other digi-egg. Baltmon began to glow like Jaguarmon did.  
  
Baltmon armor-digivolved to . . . Pharosmon- the Pharos of Creativity!  
  
Baltmon now was a big wolf, that had a black mask that made him look like Anubis but only covered the top have of his face. He was all gray, except for his forepaws which were black. He had white armor on his 2 front legs with a crescent moon and a star in the middle. The Crest of Creativity was on Pharohmon's chest. He had long black hairs with gold beads at the end that reached to his shoulders. He also had pure white wings. There was a crescent moon in the middle on the mask.  
  
"Whoa! Your look like Anubis!" Amanda said astonished. The others were just as amazed as Livia and Amanda.  
  
Somewhere in the darkness . . .  
  
"Ah, Arukenimon, Mummymon. I see you have been revived," a voice said.  
  
"Yes we have Daemon, and we have decided to work for you. We want revenge on the digidestined as much as you do. We can also get little Ichijouji for you." Arukenimon said.  
  
"Yes I would like that, but I'm stuck in the dark ocean. First get Ken to open the gate. I don't care what you do. Once it's open. I will take Ken from there while you can take care of the digidestined." They nodded and left.  
  
In the cave where the digidestined were, Amanda and Livia got on their digimon. The others were going to do the same thing when a big BOOM was heard. Them Mummymon appeared. "What?! I thought Mummymon was destroyed!" Davis yelled.  
  
"Well I'm back and why not with a little snake bandage!" He said while unleashing his attack. He wrapped Ken up and pulled him towards him, and leaped off. The others ran out of the cave to see Arukenimon as well! Arukenimon had Ken with her.  
  
Acid Mist!  
  
She made all of the digimon de-digivolve except for Pharosmon and Panteramon, who got away.  
  
Moon Shower!  
  
Pharosmon's attack went to Mummymon and Arukenimon. This made Arukenimon loose hold of ken and she dropped while Panteramon swooped down and grabbed Ken. But Mummymon already saw this coming, so he sent an electric snake bandage attack at Panteramon. Who then de-digivolved and started falling, with Livia too!  
  
Gabumon digivolved to . . . Garurumon!  
  
Garurumon went right under Livia and Jaguarmon and they landed on his back. Mummymon though grabbed Ken out of the air, knocked him out and he, with Arukenimon, made a break for it.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Amanda yelled. She and Pharosmon flew after them. But Arukenimon used her Spider Thread attack knocked them out of the air. Then they disappeared. Pharosmon fell, but didn't de-digivolved. He landed on his side, but made sure Amanda was OK. Once he hit the ground, he de- digivolved. Amanda rolled a few feet away. By this time everyone caught up with them. Livia helped Amanda up, while Amanda cradled Baltmon. "What are we gonna do now? Ken's gone!" Amanda yelled.  
  
"We'll figure something out don't worry." Davis said reassuringly even though he really didn't know himself. They decided to think about this at home, and since the two girls live somewhere else, they decided to chat about it in a chat room Izzy made only for the digidestined. But Amanda took one step with her left foot, and collapsed. "Ow!" Livia caught her but slowly lowered her to the ground. "Whoa, what's wrong?" Livia asked.  
  
"I dunno, my ankle hurts."  
  
"Here let me check." Kari offered. Amanda nodded. Kari carefully took off Amanda boot. She asked if she was able to move her foot. Amanda said she could but she can't put her weight on it.  
  
"Well I'm no doctor but I do know a sprained ankle when I see one."  
  
"Oh that's just makes my day a whole lot better." Amanda said. So Livia helped Amanda to the digi-port while the others told her to get her foot checked. And they told Amanda and Livia about the chat room Izzy made and they would e-mail the program to get it. They went through the digi-port. While the other landed in a pile in the computer room, Amanda landed on her bed and rolled over to the edge and fell off and Liv landed in her chair, but not before falling off of it because of the force.  
  
"Whoa . . . I want to do that again!" Amanda said. Not before falling again 'cause of her ankle.  
  
"Ow, I think I should have a landing area now." Livia said.  
  
"We need to have pillows on this floor! It's getting really annoying when we're ontop of eachother!" Yolei yelled. 


	2. Cats and Dogs

Digimon 03  
  
Chapter 2.  
  
In the evening of Japan in Odaiba City, Livia and Amanda went on a foreign exchange student trip. They were in a small apartment with their digimon, Mewmon and Kapurimon. They were very lucky for their parents letting them go to Japan alone.  
  
"Tomorrow we're going to meet Davis and the others digidestined to find Ken after the school. I hope Ken's right." Said Amanda very worried about Ken.  
  
"With the Mummymon and Arukenimon with him? Sorry to say but Ken's in a deep trouble." Said Kapurimon as Mewmon looked at him with a sweat drop on her head.  
  
"Oh now we feel so much better..." said Mewmon to Kapurimon.  
  
"I don't wanna think about what're doing with Ken. Poor guy, I hope he's still ok until we rescue him." Said Livia with a very worried voice.  
  
Meanwhile in the Darkness, Ken was chained to a wall by his arms, which made his wrist very sore. His feet were dangling a few centimeters from the ground. His body was total in pain. His forehead was bleeding, his back was also bleeding from a whip torture by Arukenimon and Mummymon hurts him whenever Arukenimon orders to him to hurt him. It's all because they want him to open the dark gate, of course Ken refused. In the corner of the room, Arukenimon and Mummymon were chatting where Ken couldn't see nor hear them.  
  
"We hurt him a lot, now what are we going to do, Arukenimon? He still won't open the Dark gate no matter what we do to him." asked Mummymon to Arukenimon.  
  
"I know one thing that will get him to open the dark gate, and it's all thanks to Malomyotismon." Said Arukenimon as she blew some kind of power at Ken, and he instantly fell asleep.  
  
When Ken woke up, he saw himself tied on a wooden stake with many kinds of digimon around him. It was just like when Malomyotismon used his illusion attack. He gasped, it was the same situation as the illusion.  
  
"It's not possible! How could this be happening, I thought it was just an illusion!" Ken said trying to get untied.  
  
  
  
  
  
"This is your last chance, will you open the Dark Gate?!" Arukenimon stared at Ken. Ken looked away. "Fine then, we'll have to make you open the gate!!" the Digimon hollered.  
  
Ken shut his eyes, squeezed them, trying to block out what would happen next. He felt a serge of electricity flow through his body, as an Elecmon was the first to attack. Then there was just pure energy that flew right at him from the Unimon, oh how it burned. There was the attack of Gotsumon next. He felt boulders hit his body. One smacked into his knee, and pain shot up his leg, another slammed him in the stomach. That knocked the wind out of him. Ken gasped for a breath. "Will you open the gate?!" Arukenimon shouted.  
  
Ken wouldn't give in to that Digimon. Ken would not open that gate. If he did, Daemon would come, and Daemon would want to get the dark spore . . . Ken didn't answer. He would stand his ground.  
  
Ken cried in pain as he felt a stab of another attack. Ken was hit with another electric shock that left his body feeling numb. He hung limply in the ropes. The attacks stopped. 'Why are they attacking me?' Ken mind asked. Tears formed in Ken's eyes. He tried to blink them away, he knew it wasn't real, it was base on his thoughts. Ken knew the that this was not the Digimon's revenge on him. But it hurt, Ken could barely move, his head was pounding.  
  
"Do you want it to stop?" Arukenimon hollered, "all you have to do is open the gate!" The Digimon's only response was the whimper from Ken. The attacks continued. Shocks, flying boulders, the burns and stings from the attacks slammed into Ken. They stopped once again. Ken could barely move. He tried to speak. He could bare it no longer, it hurt so much he could barely breath without feeling a stabbing pain in his chest. "I'll open it," he gasped.  
  
Arukenimon grinned. She used her Acid Mist attack and the attack singed the rope. He felt the ropes loosen and he fell into the sand. Ken laid in the warm sand, wanting this nightmare to end. His body ached all over.  
  
"Well," Arukenimon said impatiently. Ken looked up to Arukenimon, who was only a few feet away from him. Ken struggled to stand, but fell to his knees. Ken took his D-3 from his pocket, and lifted it to the sky.  
  
"Dark digi-port, open!" he cried. He watched the sky rip open and reveal the Dark Ocean. Once the portal was completely opened, Ken collapsed in the sand. He was so exhausted he couldn't move. He laid in the sand, eyes half open, waiting to see what would happen next. He heard the faint voice of Arukenimon yelling, and the yells of the other voices. Then Ken's world went dark.  
  
When Ken woke up, he realized he was sealed in a crystal, inside of the crystal had water that somehow he was able to breathe and his wounds wasn't as sore as they were awhile ago. Then, he heard an evil laugh, he saw in his front his worst enemy who sealed him on the dark ocean; Daemon.  
  
"Feeling better, Ichijouji?" asked Daemon in an ironic voice as Ken glared to him.  
  
"Why did you trapped me in this crystal? I suppose you already got the dark spore from my neck after I collapsed." Said Ken as Daemon showed to him the dark spore. 'What have I done?' thought Ken to himself.  
  
"You must asking why I didn't killed you. Well, It's because you will be very useful to me. It will take a few days until I get all the dark spore power and your health. When I'm done I'll drain all the dark spore's power, your body will mine!'' Said Daemon laughing evilly as Ken pounded the crystal wall, trying to break it. But it was useless. "It's all my fault! I have do something before Daemon drain all dark spore energy." Said Ken fighting back tears.  
  
"DAVIS! WORMMON!" Yelled Ken. Which could probably be heard through out the whole digital world.  
  
Davis looked at the window from his class; he could feel Ken's pain. Tk asked what happened because he saw Davis jerk up a little, and Davis told to him that he just felt Ken's pain.  
  
"Don't worry Davis. We're going to save him." Said Tk, trying to cheer Davis up.  
  
"Class, may I have your attention please. We have a new student. Miss Amanda Chakur."  
  
Amanda walked in, which got the digidestined attention. They couldn't believe it; Amanda had come to Japan in like, one day. Then that must mean . . .  
  
"Class we have a new student here." Everyone stopped talking. "Her name is Livia Valle, she ahs come from Brazil" Livia came in. "Hi, my name is Livia, but people call me Liv." Tai's and Matt's eyes went wide. They didn't expect to see Livia here. Their teacher ordered Livia to seat between Matt and Tai. When she did, Matt and Tai asked what she was doing there and how she got there so fast and . . . why her hair bangs weren't white anymore; Livia just smiled to the boys.  
  
"A guy called Gennai convinced my parents and Amanda's to let us here to on a foreign exchange student trip. To get here a little faster we used the digi-port. As for the hair, it only changes white when I go to the digital world, Amanda's hair, well she dyed it white." Said Livia to the young boys.  
  
Meanwhile in the darkness, with some powers from the dark spore, Daemon could revive his 3 dark corps members and Devimon to work to him.  
  
"It's a honor to work for you again, lord Daemon." Said Lady Devimon to Daemon.  
  
"Thank you for reviving me, Lord Daemon. What can I do for you?" asked Devimon to Daemon.  
  
"As you know, there's two new digidestined. I want you destroy them." Said Daemon to Devimon.  
  
"As you wish, Daemon." Said Devimon before he disappeared in thin air.  
  
After the school, the digidestined met on the computer lab and they went to the digiworld, to search for Ken.  
  
Yolei said to the group to make 3 teams to search for Ken in different ways. Tai, Davis, and Cody would go to West Side. Yolei, Sora, and Kari would go to the East Side, and Tk, Matt, Livia and Amanda would go to north side. They agreed.  
  
Tk, Matt, Livia and Amanda were in the forest. They were looking for any sign of Ken.  
  
"I don't like this place. This forest give me creeps." Said Jaguarmon as she was looking around.  
  
"Oh, you're a wild cat and you're afraid of forest?" said Baltmon, teasing Jaguarmon. Jaguarmon just glared at Baltmon. Baltmon glared at Jaguarmon, as if they were going to pounce.  
  
"Here we go again." Whispered Amanda as Livia nodded to her.  
  
"What's the problem?" asked Tk to Amanda and Livia.  
  
"Let's just say that right now Baltmon and Jaguarmon are having the digimon version of a cat and dog fight." Said Livia to Tk.  
  
Then, Livia stopped walking. Matt asked what was the problem, but Livia didn't answer and made Jaguarmon worried, forgetting Baltmon. Amanda started shaking Livia and it didn't worked. Tk asked what was happening to her because she started fading out until she was no more.  
  
"Livia!? Where did she go?" asked Amada in panic.  
  
" Jaguarmon is gone too." Said Baltmon looking for Jaguarmon, then he realized Tk and Patamon were disappearing too. But before Amanda and Matt could do anything, Tk and Patamon disappeared.  
  
Matt and Gabumon looked at Amanda and they realized she and Baltmon had disappeared too. Quickly, Matt e-mailed the others digidestined, telling what happened.  
  
Meanwhile that, Tk, Patamon, Amanda and Baltmon woke up near on a beach. Tk and Patamon realized they were in the dark ocean . . . again. So, they began looking for Livia.  
  
Livia woke up and Jaguarmon was by her side. She asked to the cat digimon what just happened and she said they were in the dark ocean. They then suddenly saw a shadow; it was Devimon. Livia quickly made Jaguarmon armor digivolve into Panteramon. Then, Tk and Amada showed up, riding on Pegasusmon and Pharosmon.  
  
"Well, well, well, looks who's here. The keeper of hope." Said Devimon.  
  
"Devimon? I thought we destroyed you years ago." said Tk as Devimon laughed evilly  
  
"I have to thank Daemon for reviving me. But now I have other things to do." Said Devimon using his power, making them de-digivolve.  
  
Then the symbol on his forehead started glowing, it shot a beam straight at TK! It hit him square in the chest. He started screaming in pain, then he stopped; fell to the ground. Amanda caught him before he hit the ground, but noticed something floating in the air were TK stood. It was a yellow crystal-type thing, in a shape of a star. He then floated to Devimon and he swallowed it!  
  
"What did you do to him?" asked Amanda angrily to Devimon.  
  
"I just took his crest power. Without that, the child of hope will soon perish." Said Devimon smiling evilly.  
  
"We're going to make you give back his crest." Said Livia to him very angry.  
  
"How? Making the little doggy in to a big bad wolf and the kitty into a big bad cat and attack me? Don't make me laugh." Said Devimon laughing as Amanda and Livia got their digivices.  
  
"I can be the child of dreams but I have to tell you one thing; you just met your worst nightmare." Livia sneered.  
  
"I'm with ya, Liv." Said Amanda as their digivices began to glow at the same time.  
  
Baltmon and Jaguarmon got up, they could feel the energy of their partners. Then, they began to digivolve.  
  
"Jaguarmon digivolve to... Sabermon!" Jaguarmon now was Sabermon. Her looks was a little like of Jaguarmon but she was much bigger (tiger's size). She has long white hair around her neck. She has big claws and a pair of saber- tooth tiger teeth. Her tear marks changed a little.  
  
"Baltmon digivolve to... Wolfmon!" Baltmon now was a huge wolf (Garurumon's size). He has pure white fur, with a not very noticeable mane. He also has two lines down his back where his wings come out. On his forehead is a red ruby where he can maximize his power to that of an ultimate level digimon if needed, with beautiful sapphire blue eyes. There was also a gold collar around his neck, with writing in digi-code.  
  
Digimon analyzer: Sabermon- an ancient wild cat digimon. She's the fastest champion feline digimon, with her Supreme Thunder and Spin Missal make a big electric shock on her enemies.  
  
Wolfmon- an arctic wolf digimon. He's a hunter of ice, with his freeze attacks like Arctic Freeze.  
  
"Arctic Freeze!" yelled Wolfmon as he sent an icy blast at Devimon, which froze him solid!  
  
"Supreme thunder!" yelled Sabermon giving a big electric shock on Devimon that instantly killed him. TK's crest power started making his way to digidestined.  
  
That's when they found themselves in the forest, and Amanda had TK's crest power floating in her hand. Matt and the others were running towards them and asked what happened to TK when they saw him unconscious and what that crystal was in her hand.  
  
Before she explained she put it over TK's heart and it started to sparkle and disappeared. TK then woke up. Before Livia and Amanda could explain Yolei interrupted  
  
"Wow, are these Jaguarmon's and Baltmon's champion forms?" asked Yolei in awe.  
  
"Yeah, they finish off this devil dude named Devimon in like one second." Said Amanda to the digidestined.  
  
"Wait a sec! Did you say Devimon? The same guy we defeated years ago?" asked Matt as Tk nodded to him weakly.  
  
"Not only is he back. Daemon returned as well." Said Tk as the digidestined and their digimon gasped in surprise.  
  
"Who's Daemon?" asked Livia to the digidestined.  
  
"Believe me, you don't wanna know." Said Veemon to them.  
  
"But how did he come out of the Dark ocean? I mean Ken banished him to the dark Ocean." Said Davis.  
  
"I guess you guys have something to tell us." Said Livia to the digidestined.  
  
"Let's return to Odaiba and we'll explain everything to you. I guess we going to have a big problem." Said Kari extremely worried to them.  
  
To be continued.... 


	3. Ultimate Dreams

Digimon o3  
  
1 Chapter 3  
  
Livia was walking through a beautiful forest. She didn't know how she got there and Jaguarmon wasn't with her. Then, she saw something shining in a lake. When she arrived there, she saw a beautiful winged tiger. The tiger looked at Livia and out of nowhere appeared a small light ball and it landed on Livia's hand. Then, the light ball transformed into a tag with a crest on it; it was Livia's crest.  
  
Livia woke up in her bad with Mewmon by her side. She was sleeping in her catnap. Then, Livia realized in her hand was holding the crest that she got on her dream.  
  
"But, it's the crest that tiger gave me in my dream. But what does that mean?" asked Livia totally amazed as Mewmon was still sleeping.  
  
In the next day, during brunch, Livia was sitting down in a tree, drawing in her drawing book of the tiger in her dream.  
  
"Who was that tiger? Maybe I would ask the digimon who that tiger is." Thought Livia as Matt and Tai showed up out of nowhere.  
  
"I didn't know you a good drawer, Liv." Said Tai behind her.  
  
"Me either, nice tiger." Said Matt as Livia blushed deeply.  
  
"What are you doing here? I thought you were playing soccer or something like that." Asked Livia  
  
"We wanted to see you if you're ok after that battle with Devimon. Do you have more drawings with you? I wanted to see more." Said Tai as Mewmon got out from Livia's bag.  
  
"Here are some of Liv's pictures, Tai." Said Mewmon as she gave some drawing to Tai as he thanked her.  
  
"Well, Amanda draws too. Actually she has so many dog pictures I wonder how she keeps them organized. Anyways what are you doing here Mewmon" asked Livia to the in-training digimon.  
  
"I didn't want to stay with that Kapurimon. He drives me crazy. He thinks the dogs are stronger than us cats are. I will show him who's the mighty one here. In the name of all cat digimon, especially in the name of Miharamon, I will defeat that canine!" said Mewmon with fire in her eyes.  
  
"What's her problem?" whispered Matt.  
  
"A cat and dog fight. Every day, Mewmon and Kapurimon are worse than those cartoons with a cat and dog fight." Whispered Livia back to Matt.  
  
Meanwhile in the darkness, Ken was wondering when it would be over. He was still trapped in the crystal water. It was too quiet. Then, Arukenimon appeared in front of him.  
  
"I thought you were feeling lonely so I decided to make company to you." Said Arukenimon chuckling as Ken looked at her coldly.  
  
"Whatever Daemon will do with me, my friends will stop him." Said Ken angrily To Arukenimon. When Arukenimon was about to speak, Skull Satamon interrupted her.  
  
"Arukenimon, did you see Lady Devimon? I can't find her." Said Skull Satamon to Arukenimon.  
  
"Why are you asking me? I guess she went out or somethin." Said Arukenimon to Skull Satamon.  
  
"Without Master Daemon's orders? I will find her and get some explanations." Said Skull Satamon as he teleported himself. Disappearing in thin air.  
  
Meanwhile in the Earth, Tai, Livia and Matt were walking through in the mall. They went there because Livia needed some little things to the school, but in the mall, they found many people collapsed on the ground. Out of nowhere, appeared Lady Devimon.  
  
"So, you're the digidestined, hmm?" said Lady Devimon smiling evilly.  
  
"It's Lady Devimon! What did you do with these people?" asked Matt angrily.  
  
"I just took their life force. Without that, those people will die." Said Lady Devimon smiling evilly.  
  
Then, Mewmon digivolved to Jaguarmon and attacked Lady Devimon with her jungle roar, a energy ball attack, at Lady Devimon but she slapped Jaguarmon away easily  
  
"Jaguarmon, be careful!" Yelled Livia as her digivice began to glow.  
  
"Jaguarmon digivolve to...Sabermon!"  
  
"Let's make the things more interest." Said Lady Devimon.  
  
Then the symbol on her hand started glowing, it shot a beam straight at Livia! It hit her square in the chest. She started screaming in pain, and then she stopped and fell to the ground. Matt caught her before she hit the ground, but noticed something floating in the air were Livia stood. It was a purple crystal-type thing, in a shape of a star. Then floated to Lady Devimon and she swallowed it!  
  
"You have to defeat me if you want to save these people and your partner." Said Lady Devimon, making Sabermon angry.  
  
"I... will...never FOGIVE YOU! SUPREME THUNDER!" yelled Sabermon hitting Lady Devimon with a thunder.  
  
But made no effect, she runs towards Lady Devimon and scratched her face, making Lady Devimon very angry.  
  
Matt asked Tai to mail the other digidestined to come to the mall.  
  
Sabermon was having a hard time to fighting with Lady Devimon but she had to defeat her if she wanted to save her partner and the people.  
  
"Give up! A champion like you will never have a chance to defeat me." Said Lady Devimon.  
  
"Never. While the glow of Livia's dreams still shining, I always have the power of an ultimate. I will never give up on Livia's dreams!" said Sabermon as a tear rolled down on Livia's face before she fell unconscious. The tear landed on Livia's crest and her crest and digivice began to glow. The light blinded everybody, but Sabermon.  
  
"Sabermon digivolve to..." big white wings started growing on Sabermon's back and covered her. When they opened, a woman appeared with a long brown hair, a blue vest began to cover her body, her arms was wearing blue purple gloves with chairs, and a tiara with a visor covered her face.  
  
"ANDROMEDAMON!" yelled Andromedamon.  
  
Digimon analyzer: Andromedamon- a humanoid ultimate digimon type knight angel. She uses her chair for defense and attack. Her attacks with her chairs are Galaxy Chair, and the Lighting Chair. Her strongest attack is Nebulas Storm.  
  
"Darkness wave!" yelled Lady Devimon as many bats came out from her body.  
  
"Galaxy Chair!" yelled Andromedamon as her chairs hit all the bats.  
  
"I will give you a chance. Give back the life force and Livia's crest power." Said Andromedamon to Lady Devimon.  
  
"Never! Darkness wave!" yelled Lady Devimon as many bats came out of her body.  
  
"Nebulas Storm!" yelled Andromedamon as she throws at the bats and Lady Devimon a great energy ball (similar of Sailor Neptune's attack).  
  
Lady Devimon was instantly killed. The people's life force and Livia's crest power started making their way to their own keepers.  
  
Andromedamon had Livia's crest power floating in her hand. Davis and the others were running towards them and asked what happened to Livia and the people when they saw them unconscious.  
  
Before she explained she put her crest power over Livia's heart and it started to sparkle and disappeared. Livia then woke up. All the life forces returned to the people and soon they began to wake up. Soon the digidestined went away before the people in the mall woke up.  
  
At the Tai's place, Livia was laying on Tai's bed. She was still weak because of Lady Devimon's attack but Mewmon was in her side to make sure she was ok. In Kari's room, Matt and Tai explained everything what happened in the mall.  
  
"Wow, do you mean Sabermon digivolved to Andromedamon and defeat that bat girl of Lady Devimon? Cool! More ultimate on our side!" Hawkmon yelled in joy.  
  
"But what exactly was Lady Devimon doing there? And how she stole the heart power of those people? She didn't have that kind of power." Remarked Gatomon.  
  
"This is true, that first Lady Devimon we met when the dark masters attacked, she didn't used that power. Ether the one with Daemon." Said Kari worried.  
  
"This is true, when Devimon attacked, he stole my crest power and he didn't have that power when we went to the File Island at first time" said a worried TK.  
  
"I have a theory; you told us when Daemon came here, he was after Ken because of the dark spore, right? I'm guessing Devimon and Lady Devimon got that power from the dark spore." Said Amanda to de digidestined.  
  
"It's a good theory, Amanda." Said Kapurimon to his partner.  
  
"See Kapurimon! I told ya . . . CATS RULE!!!" Mewmon said when she came in.  
  
"What do you mean?" Kapurimon said clueless as ever.  
  
"I digivolved to ultimate before you, and whooped Lady Devimon's butt! Sooooo CATS RULE!!! AND DOGS DROOL!" That struck nerve. "You say that one more time and I'll rip you to shreds" Kapurimon said through clenched teeth.  
  
"Cats rule Dogs ouch!" Mewmon said as Kapurimon hit her with his helmet. Then they started running around the room. This earned groans from everyone, but that stopped when they heard Livia chuckling in the other room. Apparently Mewmon ran into Tai's room with Kapurimon close behind. Then they started laughing.  
  
Davis then heard a beep on his D-Terminal. He opened and gasped in shock.  
  
"What is it Davis?" Yolei asked.  
  
"It's an e-mail from Gennai, with a prophecy I think." So everyone crowded around Davis to read the message.  
  
Dear Digidestined,  
  
There is a prophecy that for tells something that is similar to our situation now. I hope you can figure it out.  
  
Disturb not the children of Courage, Friendship, and Kindness, lest the Darkness will take over Kindness and wreak destruction upon the world in which they clash. Though the 8 crest will a rise to quell the fighting, alone they will fail and thus the earth shall turn to the children of Dreams and Creativity. Into there body bring the arrows of Hope and Light from the angels of Hope and Light. From within their hearts the ancient spheres shall come and thus a miracle shall happen. (Note: To people who have seen Pokemon 2000 this prophecy will sound like the one in that movie. It is the same one but we changed it to fit the Digidestined)  
  
-Gennai  
  
"What? What does that mean?" Cody asked.  
  
"I don't know, but so far it's going to deal with Amanda, Livia, Kari, and TK. But the beginning I really don't get. When it mentions Kindness we know it's Ken but the Courage and Friendship I'm not sure if it means Tai, Matt, or Davis." Izzy said.  
  
"This is going to take a lot of thinking." Tai said.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile . . .  
  
"Aha! It's ready! Now Ichijouji, you will experience true pain and get the pleasantries of seeing me destroy your little friends. Ha ha!"  
  
Ken stared at him wide-eyed. Then it began . . .  
  
Daemon turned all black, and became liquid. He then went into the crystal water that Ken was in, soon they whole inside was black. Ken couldn't see anything. Then he felt pain and screamed! He felt pain like no other. While this was happening, the blackness was disappearing, but not just disappearing like evaporating, but disappearing into Ken's body. Then ken stopped screaming, and now was just floating with eyes closed. His eyes snapped open and the crystal case shattered. Ken's eyes weren't there normal Indigo, they were blood red.  
  
Daemon then laughed a very cruel laugh inside Ken's body. His voice wasn't in Ken's voice, but in his voice. 


	4. Creative Bonds

Digimon 03  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Livia and Amanda were walking home from Tai's house. They were both discussing the e-mail. Each of the digidestined was given a copy of the prophecy.  
  
"Well, well, well, look who we have here. The digidestined that killed Ladydevimon." Came a voice.  
  
"Who's there?" asked Amanda.  
  
"I'm Skullsatamon, and I've come to destroy you." Skullsatamon said with a sneer.  
  
"Well see about that, Mewmon!" Mewmon nodded and digivolved. So did Kapurimon. Skullsatamon used his staff and knocked them both away. Jaguarmon fell unconscious and Livia ran to her. Baltmon though, got up and digivolved again. Wolfmon extended his wings and took flight.  
  
"Ha! You expect to beat me! I think no!" Skullsatamon jumped and whacked Wolfmon right across the face. This caused him to fall. Then Skullsatamon used his Nail Bone attack, and paralyzed him. Then he jumped and landed in front of Amanda!  
  
"Ha! Scream for me." He said. He grabbed her by the neck and pushed her to a wall! He was still holding onto her neck.  
  
"A . . . Manda . . . no" Wolfmon managed to say.  
  
Skullsatamon took his hand and put it on her chest, then it glowed and Amanda screamed.  
  
"Amanda!" Livia yelled. She tried to run to her, but Skullsatamon blocked her. Skullsatamon now held Amanda's crest power, which was a pure white crystal. Next him was Amanda on floor on her back.  
  
"No . . ." Wolfmon got up, and ran full speed and Skullsatamon.  
  
This caught him off guard. Wolfmon's ruby then began to glow, and the Crest Power disappeared.  
  
"Hey! That was mine! Get your wolf . . . Nail Bone!"  
  
Wolfmon dodged the attack and landed in front of Amanda. He started licking her face, but she wasn't waking up. Skullsatamon then used his staff and smacked Wolfmon away.  
  
He was just about kill Amanda instead of waiting when all of the sudden she was glowing. Skullsatamon stepped back when the light got brighter. Then the light blinded everyone. When the light vanished, they saw Amanda with a crest around her neck. It was the Crest of Creativity!  
  
Then Wolfmon started glow. "Wha-what's happening? I feel stronger!"  
  
Wolfmon digivolved to . . .  
  
Wolfmon pushed himself onto his hind legs and extended his arms, which then became humanoid. His wings disappeared and blue jean pants appeared on his legs with a skull. A leather strap wrapped diagonally across his chest and some more leather wrapped around his arms and hands (like Weregarurumon). He grew long hair on his head, which reached halfway down his back and tied in a ponytail at midway. He long bangs covered half his eyes, the left eyes had a scar and an earring is on his left ear. The ruby that was on his head is now around his neck as a necklace.  
  
"Werewolfmon! HOOOOOOOOWWWWWWLLLLLLLL!" he howled.  
  
Werewolfmon - a werewolf digimon that is a very tough fighter. He still has the ability to fly, and his attack is X Wolf Swipe. (Which looks like an X that he makes with his claws like is that episode with Weregarurumon and Myotismon)  
  
"So what, he changed his costumes. Big deal!" Skullsatamon said. He then ran at full speed at Werewolfmon. Werewolfmon easily dodged him, and kicked him in the back. He then grabbed Skullsatamon's staff and cracked it in half. Then he kicked him and lifted him into the air and jumped up with him. Then did his attack.  
  
"X WOLF SWIPE!" The X went straight to Skullsatamon and he dissolved into data.  
  
Livia then ran over to Amanda shook her gently. She still wasn't moving. Werewolfmon then bent down to Amanda and raised his hand to the ruby he was wearing, it glowed and then . . . Amanda's crest power appeared!  
  
"What? How did . . . Why do you have it?" Livia stammered.  
  
"When I took it, I stored it in my ruby so safe keeping." He said as he let the crest go back into Amanda. Amanda stirred and woke up. She took one good look at Werewolfmon and screamed in joy and gave a big hug to him. Which surprised everyone. She let go and sat back down. She was still too weak. Jaguarmon started waking and saw Werewolfmon.  
  
"Who says canines suck now?" Werewolfmon said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Ah go find yourself a fire hydrant." Jaguarmon said as Werewolfmon de-digivolved to Kapurimon.  
  
Meanwhile in the darkness, Daemon, in Ken's body, was sitting on his throne. He was draining the rest of dark spore energy. He wanted to be able to use his powers while he was in Ken's body. His plan was going well as he expected. Then, Arukenimon appeared in his side.  
  
"Master Daemon, why do you use that brat's body? I mean, why not another person?" asked Arukenimon to Daemon as he smiled evilly to her.  
  
"I have some plans for him. While I'm taking the rest of the energy of Dark Spore I sent Marine Devimon having some fun with the digi destined." Said Daemon.  
  
In the next morning, during brunch, Amanda was talking with Kari and Yolei. The look on her face wasn't good.  
  
"Please, you gotta to tell me how Gatomon and Hawkmon never fight like birds and cats do?" asked Amanda Yolei and Kari.  
  
"Mewmon and Kapurimon are still fighting?" asked Yolei to Amanda as Amanda nodded.  
  
"We'll take any suggestion. Livia and I can't stand their fighting anymore. The Earth will be destroyed by them and not by Daemon and company." Said Amanda.  
  
"I got an idea, why don't make Mewmon and Kapurimon DNA digivolve?" asked Yolei as Amanda looked at her with a confused face.  
  
"When Hawkmon and Gatomon DNA digivolved, they friendship get much better, even though they never fought before." Said Kari to Amanda.  
  
"I hope that works." She said.  
  
"Before I forget, Izzy wanted to meet us in the park to chat more about that prophecy that Gennai gave us last night. The meeting will be after class." Said Yolei as Amanda and Kari nodded.  
  
At the park every digidestined was there (except Mimi, who was in America).  
  
"Ok, so let me get this straight. All of Daemon's minion including Devimon and are now able to take our crest powers, and to normal people there life force? This is really out of whack." Izzy said.  
  
"Well at least now we only have to worry about 1 more digimon, before we go up to Daemon. I wonder what he has planned, especially to Ken." Wormmon said worriedly.  
  
"We'll get him back don't worry." Davis said.  
  
But before they can discuss anymore a big BOOM was heard. Everyone grabbed there digimon ran to the source. They found themselves at the beach and . . . Marinedevimon!  
  
"C'mon Veemon! Let's take him down!" Davis yelled as his digivice glowed.  
  
"C'mon you guys he shouldn't have all of the fun!" TK yelled.  
  
Agumon/Gabumon/Biyomon/Gomamon/Tentomon/Veemon/Hawkmon/Armadillomon/ Patamon/Baltmon/Jaguarmon  
  
Digivolve to . . .  
  
Greymon/ Garurumon/ Birdramon/ Ikakkumon/ Kabuterimon/ Exveemon/ Aquilamon/ Ankylomon/ Angemon/ Wolfmon/ Sabermon!!  
  
"Ha ha! I don't think you should attack me. Otherwise you might hurt your friends." This made everyone confused. Then all of the sudden, he tentacles lashed out and grabbed Livia, Amanda, Kari, TK, and Yolei and held them in front of him as a shield. So now everytime they would attack they would risk hurting their partners.  
  
"Wolfmon! Just attack! We'll be fine!" Amanda yelled to her partner.  
  
"No way, you'll be killed!" Wolfmon yelled back.  
  
"Plus, we can't fight like this either way! He's an ultimate!" Birdramon said.  
  
"Then work together and find a way around him!" Davis yelled.  
  
`Work together? I can never work with him/her' Wolfmon and Sabermon thought. `But then again it is our partner over there. Maybe we should work together.' They thought in unison.  
  
When they said this Amanda's and Livia's digivices began to glow then so did Wolfmon and Sabermon!  
  
Wolfmon . . .  
  
Sabermon . . .  
  
DNA Digivolved to . . .!  
SPIRITMON!  
  
Digi-analyzer - Spiritmon- a spirit animal digimon DNA digivolved from Sabermon and Wolfmon. Its attacks are Celestial World Shaking and the Aurora Beam.  
  
"Whoa! Your digimon DNA digivolved! How?" Yolei asked astonished.  
  
"I don't know." Amanda and Livia answered dumbfounded at Spiritmon.  
  
Spiritmon was half wolf and half cat, and partly human. Its face was human, but a metal visor that had Wolfmon's ears on the sides covered its eyes. Its upper body was brown, with purple spots. There were also purple stripes on its shoulders, and cat-like claws. Its lower half had Wolfmon's legs that were white (Like Silphymon's legs but there not bird legs). It also has a tail that was like Wolfmon's tail and Sabermon's.  
  
The Digimon and Digidestined stared at Spiritmon with awe as he flew up to Marinedevimon.  
  
"Marinedevimon, let go of the children and I'll spare you." Its voice boomed.  
  
"Never!!!" He yelled.  
  
"You leave me no choice. Everyone stand back!" Spiritmon yelled.  
  
Everyone backed up and the digimon de-digivolved.  
  
"CELESTIAL WORLD SHAKING!!!!" This attack sent a big earthquake in the water. This made Marinedevimon let go of everyone. They landed on the ground but not too hard, and then ran to the others.  
  
Then once everyone was safe, Spiritmon raised her hands to the sky, and right about her was what looked like an Aurora Borealis! Marinedevimon tried to attack Spiritmon but she had a force field around her.  
  
"Aurora Beam!" and the Northern Lights spiraled down to Marinedevimon and then . . .  
  
Marinedevimon was no more.  
  
Spiritmon began to glow and became to baby digimon. One of them was all black with red eyes and a little tail that seemed to have a spark at then end, or that it created. The other was all pink and had big green eyes and looked similar to Nyaromon.  
  
"I'm Chocomon now Amanda" Chocomon said as he jumped to Amanda.  
  
"And I'm Kittymon, Livia." She said jumping to Livia.  
  
"Kittymon?"  
  
"Yes Chocomon."  
  
"Dog's still rule!"  
  
"No Cat's rule!"  
  
Amanda and Livia groaned.  
  
"Something never change, and this is one of them" Amanda said.  
  
"Yeah" Livia said with a sweat drop. 


	5. Ken's Battle

Digimon 03  
  
Chapter 5.  
  
After the battle with Marine Devimon, Amanda and Livia were glad to be able to DNA digivolve their digimon. But Mewmon and Kapurimon didn't like the idea.  
  
In the night in her room, Livia woke up something moving in her lap.  
  
"Mewmon, how many times I have to tell ya that you can't sleep in my lap." Said Livia sleepy.  
  
"Who you talking to, Liv?" said Mewmon form pillow in the ground.  
  
Livia realized that Mewmon was in her pillow on the ground, she woke up immediately and then, she just saw big blue eyes, she screams. Amada opened the door to see if Livia was ok but something hit her face and she fell to the ground.  
  
"Manda! Are you ok?" asked Kapurimon.  
  
"Amanda! Forgive me! I saw a big bug and I just throw it against the door. I didn't expected you would come." Said Livia apologizing Amanda.  
  
"No prob., I know you hate bug, but next time don't throw against me, ok?"  
  
"Hey, this is Ken's partner, isn't it?" asked Mewmon pointing to Wormmon, out cold on the ground.  
  
"It's true. Wake up Wormmon! Sorry buddy, I didn't know it was you." Said Livia shaking gently to Wormmon as he began to wake up.  
  
"Livia, Amanda. Sorry if I scared you but.... I got an e-mail from Ken ." said Wormmon to Amanda, Livia and the digimon.  
  
"What?!" they yelled in surprise.  
  
In the next day, after the school, the digidestined met in the computer lab. They were pretty surprised about Wormmon getting an e-mail from Ken too.  
  
"I'm sure it's a trap. Ken could never escape from two ultimate and a mega digimon." Said Cody.  
  
"If he did? Ken it's much smarter than those evil digimon together. I know it's him because we're partners and I know him and I know he escaped." Said Davis as Amanda gently put her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"We know you're worried about Ken just like us. But Cody's got a good point about if this is a trap." Said Amanda to Davis as he looked at her eyes.  
  
"For that reason we're going with you in case we need Omnimon's help." Said Tai to the digidestined.  
  
"I didn't you could DNA digivolve with a normal digivice." Livia said.  
  
"It was a long time ago. Now, let's go to the digital world and save Ken from Daemon and Arukenimon." Said Tai as they nodded to her. Then, they all went to the digiworld.  
  
The digidestined found themselves in the deserted where up ahead they found Ken! Unconscious and wounded on the ground. Davis and Wormmon ran over to him. Davis took Ken on his arms and began to shake him gently. Then, he opened his indigo eyes and saw Davis and Wormmon.  
  
"D-Davis....Wormmon." whispered Ken as the digidestined heard a laugh. It was Daemon with Arukenimon and Mummymon by his side.  
  
"I was waiting for you, digidestined. I going to show how powerful I am after I had drained all dark spore's energy." Said Daemon chuckling as Davis helped Ken to get up.  
  
Davis asked if he was able to DNA digivolve and he nodded. Then Wormmon digivolved to Stingmon and all digimon began to DNA Digivolve while Gabumon and Agumon war digivolve and Sabermon and Wolfmon to their natural ultimate.  
  
Paildramon soon began to mega digivolve but something was wrong. There was a dark energy from Paildramon. When he mega digivolved, he had become a dark version of Imperial Dramon. His blue skin was black, his black armor became gray and his eyes became purple.  
  
"What happened? Why Paildramon became a dark version of Imperialdramon?" asked Tk totally confused.  
  
"Stupid children! You just met your worst nightmare; Shadow Imperialdramon!" said Ken as his voice changed as well his indigo eyes which were now red.  
  
"Daemon! How dare you posses Ken's body." Davis said angrily.  
  
"Wait a second! If you are in Ken's body, who's that guy by the side of Arukenimon and Mummymon?" asked Cody totally confused as Daemon in Ken's body just laughed evilly.  
  
"It's just my copy, foolish child. I was waiting for you to rescue the child of kindness so the child of courage and friendship could digivolve their digimon into Imperial Dramon, now, I don't need you anymore." Said Daemon as he was threw at Arukenimon, Mummymon and his copy his evil inferno, then, they became data.  
  
"Why did you do that?" asked Yolei angrily.  
  
"Just to show that I can use my powers in this body. And besides that, who needs two ultimate digimon when you have one of the most powerful mega digimon? Shadow Imperial Dramon attack these brats now!" ordered Daemon to Shadow Imperial Dramon.  
  
As Shadow Imperial Dramon attacked, all the ultimate digimon returned to their rookies form but Magna Angemon , Angewomon, Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon. Matt and Tai looked at each other and they nodded. Then, their digivices began to glow.  
  
"Wargreymon...."  
  
"Metal Garurumon..."  
  
"DNA DIGIVOLVE TO....Omnimon!"  
  
"Two can play that game, Shadow Imperial Dramon. change to your fighter mode!" ordered Daemon. Shadow Imperialdramon did what Daemon ordered to him and he began to attack Omnimon.  
  
All the digidestined joined to see what they needed to do to save Ken and Imperial Dramon. Cody remembered about the prophecy, remembering the part where it says "Disturb not the children of Courage, Friendship, and Kindness, lest the Darkness will take over Kindness and wreak destruction upon the world in which they clash." Davis said the a part where was Though the 8 crest will a rise to quell the fighting, alone they will fail and thus the earth shall turn to the children of Dreams and Creativity. Yolei remembered the part where had write about "Into there body brings the arrows of Hope and Light from the angels of Hope and Light. From within their hearts the ancient spheres shall come and thus a miracle shall happen. Kari soon remembered where this situation was familiar where they had to throw the same arrows at Matt and Tai to defeat Venom Myotismon. Now they know what they had to do; they need throw arrows of hope and light at Amanda and Livia.  
  
"Are you sure it will work? I mean, if we were killed." Said Livia a little afraid.  
  
"I know you're afraid. I was afraid too when Angemon had to threw that arrow of hope at me. Don't worry everything will be Ok." Said Matt, calming down Livia, then, she nodded to him.  
  
"Let's do it! LIGHT!" yelled Kari, appointing the digivice to Angewomon.  
  
"HOPE!" yelled Tk, appointing the digivice to Magna Angemon.  
  
"Throw the arrows at Amanda and Livia." Said Tk to the two angel digimon.  
  
"Then, a miracle will come." Finish Kari.  
  
Magna Angemon and Angewomon nodded at each other and they began to point the arrow at Amanda and Livia. When the arrows hit Amanda and Livia, their digivices and crests began to glow.  
  
"Jaguarmon ward digivolve to...ARTEMIMON!!"  
  
"Baltmon warp digivolve to...INUKIMON!!"  
  
Digimon Analyzer:  
  
Artemimon- a version amazon of Andromedamon. She's a mega hunter knight digimon that protect all the animal digimon and the digital forests from evil forces. With her Nature Unity she control plants and other elements of nature to protect the innocent ones from the evil. And with her Justice Arrow, she hit the heart of her enemies and kills them instantly with a golden arrow.  
  
Inukimon- a humanoid knight digimon. He is known as the knight wolf and with his staff he can heal people and digimon who were infected by an evil computer virus. And his strike Wolf deadly howl that kills his enemies instantly. (A/N: Inukimon looks like Sakuyamon but a male version and more like a wolf than a fox)  
  
Livia and Amanda were totally surprises with the mega forms of their partner. Especially Amanda, she never expected that Baltmon would become a human knight with a gray wolf helmet and a silver staff.  
  
"I will help Omnimon while you take care of Daemon." Said Artemimon as Inukimon nodded to her.  
  
"Do ya need some help, Omnimon?" asked Artemimon as she flew between Omnimon and Shadow Imperial Dramon  
  
"Sure. Do you know a way to attack him without hurt him?" asked Omnimon as Artemimon smiled and nodding to him.  
  
When Shadow Imperialdramon was about to attack, Artemimon's body began to glow.  
  
"NATURE UNITY!" she yelled as out of nowhere branches came out from the sand and warped Shadow imperial Dramon immobilizing him.  
  
Daemon was very mad, then, he thew at Omnimon and Artemimon his evil inferno .But Inukimon blocked the strike with his staff.  
  
"We'll give you a chance Daemon. Abandon Ken's body or we will force you out of him." Said Inukimon angrily to Daemon.  
  
"Never! Evil Inferno!" said Daemon as he thew at them a big fire as Artemimon glowed again.  
  
"NATURE UNITY!" she yelled as she threw at flames a wave water.  
  
"You gave us no choice. WOLF HEALING ESCALATION!" Yelled Inukimon as he threw at Ken's body from his staff a rain of star dust ( just like Sailor Moon with her Crescent moon wand.  
  
Daemon screamed in agony and he left Ken's body. When he did that, Inukimon, Artemimon and Omnimon took this advantage to destroy Daemon once for all. From her jewel of her glove, Artemimon took a large blue bow and a golden arrow. Omnimon got his Supreme Cannon and Inukimon's staff began to glow.  
  
"ARROW OF JUSTICE!" Yelled Artemimon throwing her golden arrow.  
  
"SUPREME CANNON!" said Omnimon throwing an energy ball at Daemon.  
  
"WOLF DEADLY HOWL!" Yelled Inukimon throwing at Daemon an energy ball from his staff (just like Sailor Pluto's Attack)  
  
Then, Daemon was destroyed once for all. Soon, Imperial Dramon had returned to normal and he de-digivolve into Wormmon and Veemon. Omnimon had returned into Gabumon and Agumon while Artemimon had returned to Jaguarmon and Inukimon into Baltmon.  
  
The digidestined rushed over to Ken who was unconscious on the ground. Amanda took him by the shoulders and began to shake him gently but he wouldn't wake up. Tai put his finger in his neck.  
  
"He's still alive. But he's too weak. We need take him to the hospital right now!" said Tai as the digimon and the digidestined nodded to him.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Amanda sighed as he walked into Ken's room in the hospital. It had been a month already and Ken had still not regained consciousness since Inukimon made Daemon leave his body  
  
It really wasn't surprising. After all, when the ambulance had finally reached them, Ken's heart had already stopped. They had barely been able to restart it. The doctors said that Ken had slipped into a coma, and of course no one knows when he would wake up since no one can determine a person who is comatose. When Inukimon forced Daemon to leave Ken's body, Daemon took almost all of Ken's life energy.  
  
"Hey, Ken. How's it going? Do you feel any better?" Amanda asked the comatose boy feeling a little bit silly. She had done this every day that she came to visit Ken. But she just hated to sit there just looking at Ken in the silence. It was very unnerving sometimes. Then, Davis and Livia came in the room  
  
"How's Ken? Is he ok?" asked Livia very worried as Amanda sighed.  
  
"The same. I don't know when he will wake up. So, I hear that you're going to sing with Matt and his band in the next 2 months. Is it true?" Asked Amanda as Livia nodded to her blushing.  
  
"Wormmon really misses him. I bring him by whenever I can to see him. You know it really doesn't seem to cheer him up all that much. I think he blames himself for not being able to protect Ken from Arukenimon and Mummymon. I guess he just likes to be near him. I can understand that. We all miss Ken." Davis said softly.  
  
"Yeah, we all do. I wish he could be able to hear me and Matt singing "You're My Angel" and "When You Believe"." Said Livia to Davis and Amanda.  
  
"That sounds like a good plan. Maybe then you could to record the songs to me."  
  
Davis, Livia and Amanda looked up startled. Ken was awake. His eyes were clouded with pain but there was the faintest hint of a smile at the corner of his mouth. They gasped and stared at Ken in complete shock. His eyes seemed to have trouble focusing on his friend's face.  
  
"You're awake? You're awake. You're awake! I've gotta go get the doctor." Davis cried happily as he ran from the room to do just that. He came back a moment later with a huge grin on his face.  
  
"How do you feel? What hurts? Can you move? I should tell the others that you're awake." Amanda said all of this without stopping for a breath once.  
  
"Don't have a heart attack Amanda," Ken said in a raspy voice. His voice was scratchy because he hadn't used it in so long. "You could e-mail the others if you want to, maybe Wormmon? I'd really like to see hi..." Ken broke of into a fit of coughing.  
  
"Hey, Ken take it easy. You've been coma for the last month. You really need to slow down." Livia cried with worry  
  
"I think that's good advice." Said the doctor as he stepped into the room. "Now, Ken we are going to need to run some tests soon. Do you mind if we start now? I just need a small blood sample to see if you have any dangerous infections. I know you would like to see your friends right away, but I think you should wait for a few more days. At least until we are sure that you are improving. Of course, your parents can come whenever they like. In fact I'll go call them right away. Oh, and your friends here can come whenever they like, too. In fact they're been here almost every day since you were brought in. Anyway other than those six people, I don't think you should see anyone for the next five days at least. I may alter that time depending on how quickly you seem to be recovering." With that the doctor left to call Ken's parents.  
  
Ken raised an eyebrow "He just said . . ." Amanda, Livia, and Davis chuckled a little.  
  
"You've really been here every day?" Ken asked.  
  
"Well, you know, there wasn't much else to do. So, uh, I guess you want to be alone with your parents. I'll just leave. Oh..." Davis turned at the doorway. "I'll bring Wormmon by tomorrow. He's staying at my place."  
  
"Thank you, Davis." Said Ken with a smile.  
  
"Get well soon Ken." Said Amanda before leaving.  
  
One month later, Ken was out of the hospital, and recovering nicely. He was happy because he could be able to see Livia and Matt singing together. Another month past, and came the big night. Livia and Matt sang first "When you believe" and they all liked it and clapped. Then, Livia came up to the microphone.  
  
"Ladies and gentleman, I would like to call on a very good friend of up here because recently another friend was seriously hurt and she was there everyday with him . . . almost like an angel. So Amanda please come up to the stage and sing with me I'm Your Angel." Livia said.  
  
The spotlight went on Amanda where she was sitting and looked at Livia wide-eyed. Everyone around was saying to come up. She didn't want to and tried to hide but the other digidestined didn't let her and Ken finally got her to go up there, he almost had to pull her but didn't. Her face was beat red.  
  
Amanda went to the stage practically glaring daggers at Livia. The music started and Livia began to sing with Amanda.  
  
Amanda: No mountains too high for you to climb  
all you have to do is have some climbing faith  
(oh yeah)  
No rivers too wide for you to make it across  
All you have to do is believe it when you pray  
  
Livia: And then you will see the morning will come  
And everyday will be bright as the sun  
All of your fears cast them on me  
I just want you to see  
  
Both: I'll be your cloud up in the sky  
I'll be your shoulder when you cry  
I'll hear your voices when you call me  
I am your angel  
And when all hope is gone I'm here  
No matter how far you are I'm near  
It makes no difference who you are  
I am your angel  
  
Amanda: I'm your angel  
  
Livia: I saw your teardrops  
And I heard you cry  
All you need is time  
Seek me and you shall find  
You have everything and you're still lonely  
It don't have to be this way  
Let me show you a better day  
  
Amanda: And then you will see the morning will come  
And all of your days will be bright as the sun  
So all of your fears just cast them on me  
How can I make you see  
  
Both: I'll be your cloud up in the sky  
I'll be your shoulder when you cry  
I'll hear your voices when you call me  
I am your angel  
And when all hope is gone I'm here  
No matter how far you are I'm near  
It makes no difference who are  
I am your angel  
  
Livia: I'm your angel (Amanda: your angel)  
  
Livia: And when it's time to face the storm  
  
Amanda: I'll be right by your side  
  
Livia: Grace will keep us safe and warm  
  
Amanda: I know we will survive  
And when it seems as if your end is drawing near  
  
Livia: End is drawing near  
  
Amanda: Don't you dare give up the fight (oh no)  
Just put your trust beyond the skies  
  
Both: I'll be your cloud up in the sky  
I'll be your shoulder when you cry  
I'll hear your voices when you call me  
I am your angel  
And when all hope is gone I here  
No matter how far you are I'm near  
It makes no difference who you are  
  
Both: I'll be your cloud up in the sky  
I'll be your shoulder when you cry  
I'll hear your voices when you call me  
I am your angel  
And when all hope is gone I here  
No matter how far you are I'm near  
It makes no difference who you are  
  
Both: I'll be your cloud up in the sky  
I'll be your shoulder when you cry  
I'll hear your voices when you call me  
I am your angel  
And when all hope is gone I here  
No matter how far you are I'm near  
It makes no difference who you are  
  
I'm your angel  
  
When they finish, all the people applauded for Amanda and Livia, especially the digidestined.  
  
Meanwhile somewhere in the digital world, Jaguarmon and Baltmon were both singing together in a Kareokee festival. All the digimon were applauding them, include Gatomon and Hawkmon.  
  
"Should we tell about Amanda and Livia about this?" asked Gatomon to Hawkmon.  
  
"I guess if we do that they going to kill us. You know about the reputation of dogs and cats. And beside that after the festival they going still fight like cats and dogs." Said Hawkmon.  
  
"I guess you got a point." Said Gatomon as Baltmon and Jaguarmon stopped to sing.  
  
The End 


	6. Cruel Intentions

Digimon 03  
  
Chapter 6  
  
It has been one week after the digidestined defeated Daemon. Now they were having happy times. Amanda and Livia invited Matt and Ken to watch with them a video in their apartment. To be fair with their digimon, they let Mewmon, Kapurimon Wormmon and Gabumon decide what video wanted to watch.  
  
"I want to watch The Lion King, I heard about it's a wonderful movie." Said Mewmon.  
  
"Nah... it's just because it has cats just like you. I want watch Balto; it's based in a true story. That means dogs rules!" said Kapurimon as Mewmon was growling at him.  
  
"Stop fighting." Said Wormmon.  
  
"You act like a married couple." Said Gabumon. Mewmon and Kapurimon glared at him.  
  
"Say that one more time, I will delete you!" said Mewmon and Kapurimon together. Livia, Matt, Amanda and Ken were watching everything in the doorway.  
  
"I can't believe after they defeated Daemon together they still fighting." Said Matt.  
  
"I can't believe they did the DNA digivolution once." Said Livia a little frustrated.  
  
"And I can't believe even after all the things they did together they still fight!" said Amanda frustrated.  
  
"I guess we have to choose the film ourselves before they kill each other." Said Ken as Livia, Matt and Amanda nodded to him.  
  
In the mall, they were going to video store to by the movies that they wanted to watch. Their digimon were with them, except Gabumon who stayed in Amanda and Livia's apartment  
  
"And why can't we choose our movie? It's unfair!" protested Mewmon from the Livia's bag.  
  
"Because you didn't decided and we had to decide for you. We going to choose a movie that doesn't involve cats or dogs, got it?!" replied Amanda as Kapurimon was glaring at Mewmon.  
  
"Now look at what you did? If you haven't the idea to choose the lion king none of this could be happening!" said Kapurimon.  
  
"Can do you both do a little favor? Don't fight tonight please? Is that to hard to do?" asked Livia to the digimon.  
  
"I guess it's a hard thing to they do, Liv and...."  
  
"SHUT UP WORMMON!" yelled Mewmon and Kapurimon.  
  
"Be quiet now! We're going to enter to the store, ok?" said Ken to the digimon  
  
Then, out of nowhere a strong gust of wind came in the mall. All the glass was breaking by something invisible. All the people were running away, except Amanda, Livia, Matt and Ken, who were shielding themselves from the flying glass. When the mall had no one, appeared in front of the digidestined, a humanoid creature. The creature had a shape of a 12 on his chest; he was all black with one leg. He had red pants and a red bonnet on his head. He was holding in his hand a tobacco-pipe.  
  
"*I finally found you digidestined! *" Said the creature (a/n: he's speaking in another language)  
  
"What did he said? I didn't understand anything. It's not Spanish, English, or Japanese. Those are the only languages I can understand." Remarked Ken with a confused face.  
  
"Of course it's not Spanish. It's Portuguese, my language. And this thing it's a Saci-Perere!" said Livia with worried.  
  
"Saci what? What's that?" asked Amanda confused as Livia pointed at the creature.  
  
"That's thing it's a Saci-perere! It's one of mystical creatures from my country, the legend says the Saci-Perere is a troublemaker, always doing trouble to animals and people. He always shows up in a windy breeze. Curupira always had trouble to keep him out of trouble." Said Livia pretty worried. She knew perfectly the legends of her country and she knew what that creature could do.  
  
"It's Sacimon. He's all the things you said, Liv. Whatever you do, don't make him mad. If you do, you will just get trouble." Said Mewmon to the other  
  
"What? That weird digimon? For Chatsuramon's sake. What that that weird guy with only a lag can do? He would do nothing with us because he don't speak our language." Said Kapurimon.  
  
Sacimon looked at Kapurimon madly, he didn't understand what the in- training digimon said but he felt he said something bad about him. Then, Sacimon smoked his tobacco-pipe and throw the smoke at Kapurimon.  
  
"Cough *.... Cough *.... Meow! ...Meow? Meow. Meow...."  
  
"Oh no, he made Kapurimon just to meow!" said Livia.  
  
"Livia, how we defeat this guy?" asked Amanda.  
  
When Livia was about to answer, Sacimon throw at them a black smoke. When the smoke had gone, Matt, Ken and Wormmon realized Amanda and Livia and their digimon were gone.  
  
"Ken, let's back to Amanda and Livia's apartment now to pick Gabumon. We have to rescue them!" said Matt to Ken as they stared to run to the apartment.  
  
"But Matt, we don't know how to defeat this guy." Said Wormmon worried as Matt smiled.  
  
"I know how to defeat Sacimon." Said Matt to Wormmon and Ken.  
  
"You do?" asked Ken and Wormmon pretty surprised.  
  
"Yeah, Livia told me a lot of the Brazilian folklore. Guess it comes in handy sometimes."  
  
  
  
Ken and Matt went to the Digital World after they got Gabumon. When they got there they e-mailed the others to come.  
  
  
  
When they arrived in the digital world, Matt, Ken, Wormmon and Gabumon were in a wood. They soon found Amanda and Livia tied in a tree. Their mouths were tied and they weren't able to speak.  
  
They tried to get to them but their way was blocked by Wolfmon and Sabermon.  
  
"Wolfmon, Sabermon, what are you doing?" asked Gabumon confused  
  
"* Hahaha....You fools, the dog and cat are under my power!"*" said Sacimon as Ken, Matt, Gabumon and Wormmon looked at him with confused faces.  
  
"We can't speak Portuguese. Can you speak Japanese or English, please?" asked Matt as Sacimon looked at them frustrated and he removed the tie from Livia's month.  
  
"*I want you translate!" said Sacimon to Livia.  
  
"Guys, be careful, Sabermon and Wolfmon are under his power! You have to take his bonnet to defeat him!" Yelled Livia to the boys.  
  
"WHAT?!" yelled Gabumon, Ken and Wormmon together.  
  
"That's right. His only weakness is the bonnet, It's just like in Gatomon's case because when she lost her tail ring she lost 50% of her power." Said Matt to Ken, Gabumon and Wormmon.  
  
Sacimon ordered to Wolfmon and Sabermon to attack Matt and Ken. Wormmon and Gabumon digivolved to there champion forms. Garurumon fights with Wolfmon while Stingmon were fighting with Sabermon.  
  
Wolfmon tacked Garurumon and he uses his Arctic Freeze on Matt and he froze him solid.  
  
Livia, Amanda, Ken, Garurumon and Stingmon's eyes went wide as Sacimon just laughed.  
  
Livia, furiously kick away at his bonnet and ordered to Garurumon to destroy the bonnet and he did with his Howling blaster. When he did that, Sabermon and Wolfmon back to normal.  
  
"What happened here? I don't remember going to the digital world." Said Sabermon confused.  
  
"Sabermon, Wolfmon, it's good your back to normal." Said Stingmon happily.  
  
"What do you mean.....*gasp*" Wolfmon saw Matt frozen solid as he and Sabermon glared at Sacimon.  
  
"It's all yours." Said Ken as Sabermon and Wolfmon attacked with all their power and Sacimon went to data.  
  
Stingmon and Ken cut off the ropes from Livia and Amanda. Sabermon used her pin missile at the ice and free Matt from the ice. Ken got him before he hit the ground.  
  
Ken gasped when he put Matt down.  
  
"What Ken? What's wrong?" Livia asked.  
  
"It's Matt, he's . . . so cold." They all looked at Matt. He was pale, his skin felt ice cold, and his lips were blue. "He's getting hypothermia from being frozen! We need to get shelter right away!" Amanda said.  
  
They found a cave, not far from where they were. But for some reason, they couldn't open a digi-port to get out of the digital world. They decide to hide in the cave until Matt got better. Gabumon and Wormmon went outside of cave to look for herbs for Matt.  
  
Meanwhile Baltmon was talking to himself  
  
"It's my fault. If I wasn't fooling around then Matt wouldn't have been frozen, it's all my fault." Then out of nowhere something hit him in the face. He looked around and saw Jaguarmon standing there.  
  
"Are you gonna blame me too?" he asked.  
  
"No just knock some sense into your thick head." It was Jaguarmon's tail that hit him. "Why are you blaming yourself? It's not your fault actually, its Sacimon's."  
  
"But . . ."  
  
"No buts! It's in the past. Don't go sitting around here sulking! We all know it isn't your fault. Just stop blaming yourself. Just stop!" Tears started to well up in her eyes.  
  
"What's your destiny? To sit here and blame yourself for one little thing or go out and fight for what's right?"  
  
"I . . . I don't know."  
  
"You should know. Why don't you know, do you think it's been stopped or something?" Baltmon nodded.  
  
"Well don't think that. No one, and I repeat NO ONE can take away your destiny. Don't let something like what happened today get to you. It's in the past!"  
  
"But I still feel guilty! Don't you see!" Baltmon finally blurted out.  
  
"I know you do. But it's been done. You can't change the past. But I have a little thing to help you." Jaguarmon used her tail and . . . whacked Baltmon over the head!  
  
"Ow! What was that for?!" Baltmon said, rubbing his head. Jaguarmon smiled. They were getting somewhere.  
  
"It doesn't matter. It's in the past."  
  
"Yeah . . . but it still hurts."  
  
"Yes, the past can hurt. But here is what I see" she got closer, until there noises touched. "You can either run from it or learn from it." She went to whack him again, he dodged.  
  
"AHA! SEE! Now what are you going to do?"  
  
"First, I'm gonna tackle you!" Baltmon pounced and tackled Jaguarmon down. They rolled around and Jaguarmon was on top of Baltmon when they stopped.  
  
They looked at eachother and then nuzzled eachother. Jaguarmon got off and Baltmon curled up in a ball to sleep. Jaguarmon did the same but she put her head on Baltmon and Baltmon did the same.  
  
Amanda, Livia, and Ken saw the whole thing. "Awe, it's a kodak moment." Amanda said. "I guess they won't be fighting." Livia said. "Yeah that's a relief." Ken said.  
  
"Hi guys, we found the herbs and . . ." then, Gabumon and Wormmon saw Jaguarmon and Baltmon together. "Did we miss something?" asked Wormmon.  
  
"We'll tell you later. Let's just make the medicine now." Said Livia as she was getting the herbs from Gabumon.  
  
In the next day, Matt was better than the last night. Thanks to Gabumon and Wormmon, Matt got better but he didn't like the taste of herb.  
  
"God Gabumon. I don't want it anymore. It tastes nasty." Matt said disgusted.  
  
"Hey, if I had to eat it then you do!" Gabumon said with a smile.  
  
"Umm.…. When did you eat this?"  
  
"It was the same stuff from Frigimon."  
  
Baltmon and Jaguarmon were snickering in the background.  
  
"What's so funny?" Matt asked.  
  
"Your face!" They both burst out laughing, while Matt glared at them. Matt was making a face when he first ate the herbs.  
  
"Very funny. But it does taste bad. Here you try it!" He threw some of it at the 2 laughing digimon and it hit them in the face. They threw it back and Baltmon said, "Come on Matt! Be a man!"  
  
"I'm surrounded!" Matt yelled.  
  
"Come on Matt just eat it." Gabumon said calmly.  
  
Matt shook his head. "Don't make me force-feed it. I can do that you know." Matt still wouldn't take it. So Gabumon jumped on Matt and practically shoved the stuff down Matt's throat. Baltmon and Jaguarmon were now rolling on floor laughing while Matt was trying to not choke. Amanda and Livia shook their heads at Baltmon and Jaguarmon. Ken just watched from a far with an eyebrow raised.  
  
Ken then got an e-mail from the other digidestined, saying whatever happened, they couldn't open a gate yesterday, but now they opened the digi- port and they went to the digital world to help them.  
  
"Hey you guys, the others said that the Digi-port are working again. So there on there way." Ken said.  
  
"Good, then on earth I can take some medicine with better taste. And will you two dorks stop laughing? Or else I'll make you both watch something worse than scary movies!" said Matt angrily.  
  
"Come on Matty-Chan, what is the worse than the scary movies?" Baltmon asked.  
  
"Gee I dunno, how about . . . Teletubbies!" Their faces paled as they stopped laughing.  
  
"No way, anything but that! I prefer to watch Chuckie than Teletubbies!" said Jaguarmon in panic.  
  
"I prefer to watch that movie Exorcist than the teletubbies!" yelled Baltmon in panic!  
  
"Matt, you're so cruel, and....."  
  
  
  
all of the sudden they felt the cave was getting warm. Then, Jaguarmon ordered to everybody to get out from the cave. They ran and get out of cave as the cave collapsed on itself.  
  
"Everyone is ok?" Asked Ken to his friends.  
  
"I'm fine." Said Amanda.  
  
"Wait, Where's Jaguarmon?" asked Livia as they heard an evil laugh. And they knew that evil laugh. Daemon.  
  
"No way, we destroyed you!" yelled Amanda, wide-eyed.  
  
"What makes you think you destroyed me? I'm not to be defeated so easily. Especially with another mega by my side." Said Daemon as he showed to the digidestined Jaguarmon.  
  
"JAGUARMON!" Yelled Livia in panic.  
  
"Now little kitty. You going to be my slave." Said Daemon pressing the dark spore in Jaguarmon's heart.  
  
Jaguarmon cried in pain as her eyes glew blood red and she began to digivolve. Livia tried to help her digimon but Matt and Gabumon held her, telling it was too dangerous. When Jaguarmon stopped glowing, they all gasped. It wasn't Artemimon it was a dark version of her; it was a human, with a heavy black vests. She keeps her Jaguarmon's tail and ears but her eyes were pure blood red color. Her hear was long and dark, tied in the middle. Then there was 2 black strips on her face.  
  
"Oh no..." said Wormmon.  
  
"It's Nephermon. But it's impossible, Nephermon is Jaguarmon's mega form?" asked a horrified Ken.  
  
"Nephermon?" asked Livia to Ken.  
  
Digianalizer: Nephermon. It is the mega virus form of Jaguarmon. That cat- woman demon digimon is extremaly cruel with her enemies and she likes to torture them before she absolved their data. With her Shadow Fire Cat she can burn everything in her way. And her Tiger Deadly claws, she can cut everything, even the most powerful metal in the digital world.  
  
"Ken, how do you know about Nephermon?" asked Matt totally surprised.  
  
"When I came here at first time, I met a boy named Ryo. He had a Veemon and we were destined to defeat Milleniummon. But in our quest we met a Nephermon." Explained Ken to the digidestined.  
  
"Jaguarmon...." whispered Livia. Ken eyes then grew wide when realized what Nephermon was going to do  
  
"LIVIA GET OUT OF WAY!!" yelled Ken in panic but it was too late, Nephermon throw at Livia a blast form her claws.( A/N: her claw is just like of Wolverine's and she strike is simular of that ox deva from Taomon's epsode)  
  
When the blast was going to hit her, Tai came and pushed her away and they rolled out of the way on the ground. When she was going to attack again WarGreymon attacked her before she does it.  
  
"Livia, are you ok?" asked Tai worried.  
  
"Jaguarmon....Dark Spore.... Nephermon." Livia gasped.  
  
  
  
"War Greymon, don't hunt her!" Baltmon yelled  
  
"What? Why?" he asked.  
  
"That's Jaguarmon!" Baltmon yelled back.  
  
"What?" he didn't quite understand how Jaguarmon could be Nephermon.  
  
"Wargreymon, Jaguarmon is Nephermon! Nephermon is Jaguarmon! Jaguarmon was turned evil and made into Nephermon!" Baltmon finally yelled to make more sense.  
  
"What?! Daemon, how do you dare to transform her into a virus?" asked Wargreymon angrily to Daemon.  
  
"So what? Your own partner made you, remember?" Wargreymon remembered clearly, Tai wanted him digivolve but instead he became Skullgreymon. But that was different. Nephermon smiled evilly as came out of her hands 3 blade claws ( just like of Wolverine's). Then, Daemon teleported himself to another place.  
  
"Tiger Deadly Claws!!" yelled Nephermon as Wargreymon used his shield but it was cut easily as if it were paper.  
  
Nephermon as so fast that Wargreymon has having a hard time to see where she would attack. Baltmon and Gabumon looked at each other and they nodded. Matt and Amanda knew they didn't have choice.  
  
'I hope you forgive me, Liv' thought Amanda as she was getting her d-3.  
  
"Baltmon warp digivolve to... Inukimon!"  
  
  
  
"Gabumon warp-digivolve to...Metal Garurumon!"  
  
  
  
Metal Garurumon and Inukimon used their frozen attack on Nephermon. But it was useless. She had freed herself from the ice and she just smiled evilly to them, saying is that their best. Then, black flames came out from her hand a big black fire cat.  
  
"Shadow Fire Cat!!"  
  
  
  
"Metal Wolf Claw!"  
  
  
  
"Wolf deadly Howl!!"  
  
  
  
A big explosion was created from the attack of Metal Garurumon, Inukimon and Nephermon. All the digidestined were blown back on the ground. They all fell unconscious. Wargreymon, and Metal Garurumon de-digivolve to their rookies. Matt opened his eyes and weakly looked up, despite the dizziness, and saw to his horror Nephermon getting Livia by the collar of her shirt.  
  
"Ja-Jaguarmon, please, remember me, I'm your partner." Said Livia. Livia never felt so scared in her life. The fear was worse than the time she was in the hospital.  
  
Nephermon just smiled evilly at her partner. Livia realized she was controlled by the dark spore and she realized she would be killed by her own digimon. The blade came out from her hand and she just scratched Livia's shoulder as she cried in pain.  
  
Matt tried to get up to help Livia but he was too weak and fell to his knees. When Nephermon was about to fix her claws in Livia's abdomen, Inukimon's staff then changed into a sword went into Nephermon's chest. She as instantly deleted, and dropped Livia. Inukimon caught her in his arms.  
  
"Forgive me. I had no choice, she would have killed you." Said Inukimon his voice cracking.  
  
"Jaguarmon...." It was the last thing before Livia fell unconscious.  
  
Matt ripped part of his shirt to stop the bleeding for a while. Then, the digimon and the other digidestined woke up and they realized that Nephermon was gone and Livia was wounded.  
  
In the hospital, Livia was in the E.R. Luckily, Joe's father was able to stop the bleeding. They were pretty worried. Amanda was practically on the verge of tears. TK said "Everything was gonna be alright" "I sure hope so." Her voice cracking. Amanda made a sad smile to him. Then, Joe's father came in the waiting room.  
  
"How's Livia, dad?" asked Joe to his father as he sighed deeply.  
  
"Well son, your friend needs a transfusion, her blood type is O negative, we are low on that blood type but are any of you that blood type?" Dr. Kido asked (A/N: Anyone know his name?)  
  
Matt sighed and raised his hand to Mr. Kido "I do." Dr. Kido nodded. He was about to lead Matt to a room to draw his blood (A/N: Sounds like a vampire, ne?)  
  
  
  
"Doctor, Livia will be ok after the transfusion, right?" asked Amanda.  
  
His face had a sad expression. 'Oh no..' Amanda thought.  
  
"We don't know yet. Because your friend had lost so much blood, she fell in coma." Said Dr. Kido as all digidestined's eyes went wide. Amanda collapsed in a nearby chair and dug her face into her hands and cried. Ken went to her and held her. She cried in his shoulder. She was shaking violently through her sobbed. "Whoa . . . Shh, it's ok" he soothed. She continued. "I- I can't t-take it any-anymore. Th-this is the sec-second t-t-time. F-first you, n-now Liv-Liv-Livia." Everyone felt so sorry for her. The girls were on the verge of tears, and the guys all have pale and grave faces. They were comforting the other girls too.  
  
To be Continued.... 


End file.
